zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Synglaosu
Synglaosu is a marine Leviathan. Generally passive but extremely poisonous, it's first encountered in Low Rank 4 Stars quests. Name: Synglaosu Nicknames: Syn Titles: Poison Fin Wyvern, Rose among the Waves Species: Leviathan Difficulty: ★★★★☆☆ Elements: None Ailments: Poison, Deadly Poison (High Rank), Noxious Poison (G-Rank) Weakest to: Thunder, Wind Weakness sign: Limping Signature Move: Touch Me Not Habitats: Deserted Island, Southern Reef Size: 1572.3 (Gold Crown Small), 2098.1 (Gold Crown Large) Monsters in Relation: Turquoise Synglaosu, Ludroth, Lagiacrus Physiology and Abilities Synglaosu is an uniquely adapted monster. Although their build is not too different from other Leviathans, their four limbs have evolved into wide fins due to their completely aquatic nature. Furthermore, these fins have elongated rays that have turned into spines which store the Synglaosu's main weapon: its poison. The monster is, quite literally, covered from head to tail in these keenly sharp dark pink spines with each one having its individual poison sac. The Synglaosus' toxin is unlike any other in that it's extraordinarily concentrated: being densely thick as a result, it means it cannot be sprayed or launched, but a single drop injected onto a body can be fatal. When one of the spines suffers even the slightest exertion, the muscles reflexively contract and release the poison. Since even contact could be deadly with this monster, they have developed an aposematic coloration to show their toxicity. Their entire bodies, save for their light gray plated underbellies, are embelished in striped patterns of pink, orange and white. Their bright, striking colors act as a warning that these monsters are not to be attacked, and they're avoided by all but the most inexperienced predators. For this reason, they're by no means belligerent monsters, as they likewise ignore other creatures and instead prefer to mind their own business. This also means the combat prowess of most individuals is rather prosaic, since they very rarely engage in fights with other creatures. However in select occasions they will become aggresive and pugnacious, specially if greatly agitated. In-Game Information Ornate Leviathans easily identified by their vivid colors and many fins. Their beauty belies an infamous weapon: Their spines contain the strongest poison known to the Guild. With such a terrible asset at their disposal, these Wyverns fear little and rarely get into fights. Ecology Synglaosu is most closely related to other water dwelling Leviathans such as Ludroth or Lagiacrus. However, while those monsters kept their ability to thrive on solid ground, Synglaosus eventually moved away from land, their legs turning into fins. In fact, the only remnant of its once amphibious ancestors is a single small claw in its front limbs. They're most commonly found in seas and oceans of calm waters, and they prefer warmer temperatures. These conditions ensure that there's plenty of food to sustain a thriving population. Curiously, Synglaosu feed almost exclusively on fish. Their fine jaws full of needle sharp teeth are specially adapted to capture slippery prey hiding in the rocks or coral. They will also sometimes venture into deeper waters in search of Molids, one of their favorite preys. By folding their fins and making use of their powerful tail they can give chase to Tuna and Sharq, although Synglaosu aren't otherwise the fastest of swimmers. Interestingly, they hunt Epioth only very sparsely, instead focusing on smaller prey. Lone Ludroth could also be considered as a potential meal for the Synglaosu, however the predator's superior speed make them no easy catch. The Synglaosu itself has no natural predators to fear. Since the moment it's born, the Synglaosu has in enough toxins in it to kill a full grown Lagiacrus. There are plenty of venomous monsters, but the Synglaosu has taken chemical warfare to its zenith. The poison itself is an incredibly complex proteinic substance which attacks blood cells, causing severe tissue damage and organ failure. Its exorbitantly high concentration also means that it's extremely quick to act. Once the poison is in the bloodstream, it will simply destroy any organic matter it finds along the way: extreme pain is instantaneous, and death is almost just as quick. No stronger poison has been discovered: The Synglaosu has put all the stakes of its survival on it, and thus it has made sure it is the best at its job. Naturally, a Synglaosu also doesn't want to waste such precious resource, and have developed warning colorations to show everyone messing with them will result in regret. Their beautifully patterned bodies and immense fins have made them famous, particularly among the inhabitants of Moga Village they're often called "the Rose among the Waves". And even though Synglaosu are not aggresive monsters, it's still a well known fact their beauty is best admired from a prudential distance. Far less liked they are among fishers, however, where their lack of aggresivity from lack of predators turns into lack of fear as they steal fish from fish nets, even sometimes in a feeding frenzy of several individuals. Their breeding habits aren't well documented, but it's known they have no parental care, the juvenile Synglaosu are on their own from the moment they're born. It's also known, in what probably is the creature's darkest part of its nature, that Synglaosu are consummate cannibals and will without a doubt prey on younger or weaker members of its own species. What is worse, it is thought a individual's own poison will get stronger the more Synglaosu it has consumed. It's theorized, that, although brutal, this is the way the population regulates itself due to the lack of predators or species to compete with. Attacks Taunt: Displays its fins by flaring them up as it growls. Doesn't require earplugs. Done when first encountering a hunter. Bite: Backs up its head as it opens its mouth wide, then snaps its jaws as it throws itself forward a small distance. Aimed Bite: Casually follows a target for a few moments, then suddenly chomps down with little warning. On a stationary target instead of following it will look at it and line itself for the attack, telegraphing it. Triple Bite: Same start up animation as Bite, except as this time it will bite three times in quick succession, first center, then either right or left randomly. It advances forward a little with each bite in the same way as the original attack. Only done when enraged. Chasing Bite: Quickly darts forward towards a target, folding its fins, and when it is in range it opens its jaws wide and bites with force as it brings its head down. Only done when enraged. Fin Slap: Raises either of its front fins, then brings it down in a sweeping motion to swat Hunters away. Inflicts Poison. Doube Fin Slap: Same as Fin Slap except it now does it with both fins, hitting each of its sides and making the attack harder to avoid. Inflicts Poison. Spinning Fin Slap: Flares its fins, remaining still for a moment, then assumes a curled up position as it spins rapidly, rising slightly and hitting anything in range. Taunts afterward, descending to its original position. Inflicts Poison. Only done when enraged. Touch Me Not: Makes an almost annoyed grunt as it slowly curls up tightly, leaving only its spines exposed. When it assumes this position, the entire body becomes a hitbox and coming in contact with the monster inflicts Poison, although it will cause no knockback. After a few seconds it resumes fighting normally. Hipcheck: Curls itself up and then slams with its entire body. Same animation as other Leviathans. Inflicts Poison. Coil: Backs up and performs a wide sweeping bite as it coils its body. Then it assumes its normal stance again. When enraged, it will instead flick its tail in the opposite direction as it uncurls, causing Poison. Same animation as other Leviathans. Tail Spin: Simple tail spin attack in a very similar manner to Plesioth. Inflicts Poison. Tail Bash: Strikes with its tail upwards, hitting in front of it. Same animation as other Leviathans. Inflicts Poison. Tail Slam: Shakes its tail as it raises it up, then slams it down in front of it with a front flip. It then turns to check if the attack hit. Inflicts Poison. Only done when enraged. G-Rank only attacks Turn around Bite: Makes a wide sweep with its head as it bites to its side, then flicks its body to reposition itself. Being hit by the body will inflict Poison. Double Chasing Bite: It can repeat the attack another time, either keeping its target or switching to another one. It will instead snap its jaws in front of itself, then charge again, this time ending the attack as it normally does. Only done when enraged. Double Hipcheck: Repeats the attack again in the opposite direction. Inflicts Poison. Only done when enraged. Spinning Torpedo: Backs up, folds its fins, and quickly charges forward at high speeds while spinning its body like a drill. Then at the end of the charge it quickly opens its fins to stop its all its momentum as it turns around. Inflicts Poison. Only done when enraged. Quests ★★★★ (Low Rank ★★★★) Beauty Kills Main Goal: Hunt 1 Synglaosu Location: Deserted Island Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 2700z Contact Fee: 300z Environment: Stable Monsters: Epioth, Fish Type: Key ★★★★★★★ (High Rank ★★) Tropical Sightseeing Main Goal: Hunt 1 Synglaosu Location: Southern Reef Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 8700z Contact Fee: 680z Environment: Unstable Monsters: Quemys, Ludroth, Royal Ludroth Type: Key ★★★★★★ (G Rank ★) No Rose without Thorns Main Goal: Hunt 1 Synglaosu and 1 Pink Rathian Location: Deserted Island Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 12000z Contact Fee: 995z Environment: Unstable Monsters: Jaggi, Ludroth, Lagiacrus, Deviljho Type: Key ★★★★★★ (G Rank ★) Poison in Full Bloom Main Goal: Hunt 2 Synglaosu Location: Southern Reef Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 12300z Contact Fee: 1100z Environment: Unstable Monsters: Epioth, Ludroth, Plesioth Type: Optional Items |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= Armor Blademaster *Fire x *Water x *Ice x *Thunder x *Dragon x Skills (Low Rank): Skill, Negative Skill Skills (High Rank): Skill, Negative Skill Skills (G-Rank): Skill, Negative Skill Gunner *Fire x *Water x *Ice x *Thunder x *Dragon x Skills (Low Rank): Skill, Negative Skill Skills (High Rank): Skill, Negative Skill Skills (G-Rank): Skill, Negative Skill Weapons Weapon Class *'Name': Attack: x Element: Element x Affinity: x% Slots: x **'Upgrade': Attack: x Element: Element x Affinity: x% Slots: x Notes - }}